dragon_stonesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sela Matu
Sela Matu is a human dragon rider and a powerful mage. She is paired with the carnelian dragon Brinsop and is currently in charge of the city of Parthos. First Appearance Dragon Stones Family The young ruler Rali Arcaius is Sela's son. Description Sela has brown hair and wears her carnelian dragon stone on a thick silver chain around her neck. She wears no other jewelry. After sustaining grave injuries while fighting the necromancers Uldreiyn and Uevareth, she became blind in her left eye. Abilities Spellcasting and Telepathy (weak). Sela is skilled in using warding and offensive magic. However, she is not particularly good at telepathy. With the help of her dragon stone, she can communicate more easily, but without it, sending even brief telepathic messages is difficult. Sela is able to speak some animal languages, such as falcon speech. In Book 2, she states that she is proficient in charms and magical attacks. She successfully defends herself against two necromancers in the first Dragon Stone Trilogy. She is an advanced Potionmaster, and very skilled at making potions of all kinds. History While Emperor Vosper still ruled, Sela lived in Parthos and served King Mitca as the leader of the city's dragon riders. While in Parthos, Sela and her dragon Brinsop helped train the young dragons Orshek and Karela so that they would be able to carry riders and to help defend the city. Sela also discovered the two young mages Galti and Holf, who were eventually paired with Orshek and Karela. Years before the Original Dragon Stone Trilogy began, Sela had a secret romance with King Mitca. Sela became pregnant and secretly gave birth to her son, Rali. Rali was then given to the mages at Miklagard to keep him safe and his identity a secret, and so that he could be trained in magic. Sela was gravely injured during a battle with the twin necromancers Uldreiyn and Uevareth, the same battle in which Uldreiyn killed Thorin Ulfarsson. She was saved from immediate death by Brinsop and Islar, who threw leeches on the necromancers to help Sela escape. Brinsop took Islar and Sela to the Elder Willow, where the dragon rider Elias used his powerful healing magic to save her from her injuries. Elias had to borrow power from Chua Hakmorr and Chua's dragon Starclaw in order to to heal Sela. The bones around Sela's left eye were crushed, and though Elias was able to restore them, he was unable to save her eye. Sela was blinded in her left eye. After Emperor Vosper's death, Rali moved to Morholt to take command of the empire, and The Nine left Parthos to guard Rali at the capital. After her recovery, Sela then took charge of Parthos, where she now rules in her son's stead. The city is often attacked by Balborite assassins and groups of Orcs, which causes many casualties. During a Balborite assassin attack, Sela fought the extremely powerful Blood Master Skera-Kina. When the Orcs began to march on Mount Velik under the leadership or King Nar, Sela flew with Elias to warn the dwarves of the impending attack. The arrival of the dragon riders at Mount Velik interrupted the funeral of King Hergung. Sela and Elias then remained with the dwarves as they planned and prepared for battle. In Brinsop's Brood, Sela traveled to the Death Sands to visit Brinsop after her hatchlings emerged from their eggs. She spent a brief amount of time among some nomads, where she met the medicine woman Abayomi and Fëanor, who was travelling among the nomads in disguise. She was later kidnapped by Fëanor, who planned to steal Brinsop's hatchlings and take them to faerie. With Abayomi's help, she escaped and she helped Brinsop rescue her brood. In return for Sela's help and tireless efforts to protect the dragon race, Brinsop made a deal with the elves and agreed to let them take one of her hatchlings if they would heal the injures Sela received during her battle with the necromancers. Her eyesight has since been fully restored. In The Shadow Grid Returns, Sela is invited to the open ceremony for the rebuilt Aonach Tower. Accompanied by Elias and their dragons, she goes to investigate possible corruption within the High Council at Miklagard. While there, she is given a challis rigged with black runestones, a trap meant to kill her. Queen Xiiltharra steals the chalice and is killed in her place. Sela joins the fallen queen's dragon with her only heir, Daakul. After the two destroy the tower once more, she goes to rescue Elias, who was trapped under the rubble, with the help of Sisren. Category:CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Dragon RidersCategory:Mages